


Elopement Disaster

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adrienne is a sweetheart, Adrilaf, Alexander is a dork in love, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, Everything is good in the end... I hope..., F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hamliza, Lafayette messed up, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: In which Alexander and Eliza stood as witnesses for Lafayette and Adrienne's elopement.





	Elopement Disaster

"Look, I kind of did something stupid..."

"Seriously, Laf?" Alexander sigh heavily as he finished up making his coffee. Walking out of kitchen of his and Eliza's shared apartment with one hand holding his mug and the other held his cell phone against his ear. He made his way to the bedroom, lingering by the doorway as he smiled with ease at the sight of Eliza, still asleep, snuggled up in bed with the blankets over her shoulders.

"You might want to kill me..." Lafayette contuined on, Alexander rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his coffee. "I got my girlfriend pregnant."

Alexander spat out his coffee, coughing violently before he tried to ease himself as soon as he noticed Eliza began slightly stirring. Quickly making way to the livingroom, to avoid disturbing her rest any farther, he plomped onto the couch, spilling some coffee droplets on his shirt.

"You did what?!" He growled before pausing. "Since when did you had a girlfriend?"

"When I was four," Lafayette dumbly replied without a concern. Alexander raised a brow, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh,

"Look, Laf, if this is a joke-," he began but the Frenchman contuined on the other line,

"No really, I was betrothed to her since I was four and she was two, by my grandmother and her parents to join our families together when we come of age... our families are wierd, okay!" Lafayette explained as Alexander remained quiet, but nodded as he hummed as his friend contuined on. "By the time we were sixteen and fourteen, her parents decided to break the engagement for poltical purposes. What they didn't know, Adrienne and I are secretly dating by that time. We kept it quiet because if our families ever found out... well, there will be consequences. So we never interact anything in public... behind close doors, however-," 

"You were fucking like rabbits," Alexander finished, slightly amused when he heard his friend groan on the other end before turning serious again. "What I don't understand, why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want to take a risk..." Lafayette sighs, Alexander suddenly felt sorry for his friend as he went on. "Her father is _very_ strict and is a _little _coldhearted... if he ever knew that we were secretly meeting, I... I wouldn't be able to see my precious Adrienne ever again."

Alexander swallowed hard, glancing at the bedroom's door, where his precious Eliza contuined to sleep peacefully as his heart paced soothingly. He knew that feeling of parting with someone you love above life itself, he never wanted to lose her again so he understood why Lafayette kept this a huge secret from everyone.

"Alright... so you got her pregnant..." his voice was low and ached with concern.

"We're eloping," Lafayette replied, Alexander nearly dropped his mug. "We're keeping our baby."

"That's good but... eloping?" Alexander sputtered out, feeling shocked and concern all in once. He could sense Lafayette shaking his head as the Frenchman contuined eith distress, 

"We can't tell our families, my dear friend, and illgement child out of wedlock will be scandalous for our families and ruin our reputations. Her father will force Adrienne to abort our baby and force us apart, forever!"

"Oh..." Alexander whispered, feeling overwhelmed with this new information before stammbering, "C-could I... help in anyway?"

"Meet us at Trinity Church, by seven, we need withnesses," Lafayette quickly replied, Alexander nodded before flustering as Lafayette added on with a smirk in his voice. "Bring Eliza with you, you'll be next in line, petite lion~"

"Shut up," Alexander murmured yet a slight smile curled on the corner of his lips. "I'll meet you at seven."

"Merci," Lafayette sighs in relief befire they both hung up. Alexander sighs heavily, leanong back into the couch while taking a glance at the clock: _6:07._

"Alexander?" 

Alexander looked over to see his dear Eliza, walking out of the bedroom, wearing her sky blue nightdress and hair let down. She had a worried looked on her face as she asked, "Is... everything okay?"

Alexander sighs, shaking his head as he replied, "Something happened and we need to the help fix it, before it's too late."

Eliza nodded, feeling more than willing to help with the matter as much as she can as she made her way over to sit beside him on the couch. Pushing a stray hair behind her ear, she quietly asked, "What happened?"

And with, Alexander told her the entire story as she paid close attention with wide eyes but agreed, none the less. By six-thirty, the pair were well dressed and went out of their apartment and made it to Trinity Church less than twenty minutes by car. The couple raced inside, finding Lafayette, ina maventa dress shirt and dark jeans, pacing back and forth a few feet away by the alter while his belove, Adrienne de Nioalles, stood by with fear in her dark eyes as she fidget her fingers while holding a small bouquet of white roses in a simple creamy white dress that went past her knees. The minister stood uncornern, flipping pages in the bible as he found the right passage before looking up and greeted Alexander and Eliza with a small nod.

"Adrienne!" Eliza exclaimed in surprise, seeing her close friend standing in the alter as the Frencheoman gasped in surprise before smiling in relief, 

"Eliza!" Adrienne went down the steps to mert her friend's hand as the two women embraced like sisters. Lafayette looked up as he smiled in relief while Alexander blinked several times, dumbfonded as he slowly went over to grab Lafayette by the shoulder and hissed in his ear,

"How did you knock up Adrienne de Nioailles?" Alexander growled, mostly out of shock because Adrienne was a beauty with dark, loving eyes and dark hair that swam down to her back, a modest and sweet girl. Another way to put it, she was way out of Lafayette's league! 

"Um... I can't say, we're in a Church," Lafayette raised a brow with a smug smirk, shrugging his shoulders as he replied. "I know what you're thinking... but ever noticed that Eliza is out _your _league?"

Alexander blinked, before murmuring quietly to himself, "You aren't wrong..." he saud while glancing at his precious angel. 

The minister cleared his throat, the four young adults wheeled around to look at him in surprise as he simply gestured in front him, "Shall we start the ceremony?"

None of them said anything but Lafayette and Adrienne both got back onto the alter while Eliza and Alexander slipped into the seat of the the front of the alter as the minister began talking. It went smoothly for the most of it, beside the constant fear that either one of the bride or groom's family members will burst through the doors and drag one of them away from their love forever. But so far, everything seemed alright... nothing happened... the minister kept talking, the four young friends began to relax, it wasn't until the minister called out,

"If anyone has any objection of they shouldn't be wed, object now or forever hold your peace!"

Both, Alexander and Eliza remained quiet and supportive with warm smiles that brought Lafayette and Adrienne to ease. The minister nodded his head, begining to talk,

"I here by-,"

"STOP!" A loud roar boomed the through the alter, a man with a heavy French accent burst into the room as everyone whirled around and to Lafayette and Adrienne's horror, it was her father!

Sir de Nioalles, a heavy, tall, masculine man with thick grey hair and steely grey eyes, snarled loudly as he stormed over to the alter with his eyes set on his daughter and her lover. Adrienne's first instict was to protect her abdomen with her hands, her legs were shaking as tears brimmed the corner of her eyes as her lips quivered as she bight burst sobbing any moment now. Lafayette's first instict was to get on front of her, in a semse of protecting his love and their unborn child. Eliza and Alexander shared a look before swooping in front of the alter to make a wall in order for them to protect couple and their unborn baby. 

The minister, a silver haired man, stared at the enraged older man as he watched him stood in the middle of the alter as he pointed to the four young people, hollering out, "You all four, are nothing but a bunch of lunatics!"

"Sir, you are under the roof of our Lord," the minister began but soon hushed at the senior Frenchman angry stares,

"Mr. Nioalles, please calm down-," Alexander began as he pressed a hand on the older man's chest.

"You stay out of it, sir," Sir de Nioalles barked in the younger man's face, Alexander crindged as the older man spat while he spoke in his face. Eliza rushed over, attempting to calm the situvation as Adrienne began to cry while Lafayette remained guarding his love who wrapped her fragile arms around his torso as she trembled at the sight.

"Sir, please, calm down-," Eliza tried to place her handa on the older man's arm only to be shoved to the side as Sir de Nioalles roughly pushed towards a few seats as he tried to get up to the altar. Eliza let out a small cry, Alexander shouted something yet she didn't know what while Lafayette and Adrienne pleaded for the older man to understand their situvation and accept them. The minister was shaking his head as he murmured his prayers for a solution when all of sudden, a ghastly shriek was heard by the doors and Grandmare Lafayette stormed inside with Martha and Washington at her heels.

"Oh, the president," the minister nodded, thanking the Lord as Sir de Nioalles let go of his daughter's wrist from his iron grip as she flew back into Lafayette's tight embrace.

Alexander helped Eliza to her feet, both with wide eyes as Grandmare Lafayette shouted at Sir de Nioalles in French as the man hollered back at her in her face. Watching from a outsider's perspective, both seniors were up in each other's faces, nose to nose as they kept screaming at each other. By the looks of the four fluent speaks, Martha, Alexander, Adrienne, and Lafayette crindged as the followed on to the heated bickering. The minister held the bible close to his chest as he once again, murmured a prayer while Washington went over Eliza as he whispered in her ear,

"One of Adrienne's sisters accidently sended the announcement to Lafayette's grandmother and their father, when she really was trying to inform their brother and youngest sister..." he leaned down as Eliza looked up at him with wide eyes. "As you see, Sir de Nioalles did not take it very well... Madame de Lafayette, however... informed Martha and I to clear the streets to Trinity Church so she could makes sure Sir de Nioalles doesn't force any abortion and ruin the ceremony."

"You mean..." Eliza gasped as she heard Grandmare shouted to the minister with flaring eyes while Sir de Noailles seemed to consider defeat, anxiously wiping his forehead as he glared at Lafayette with a snarl and a sneer.

"Contuine the ceremony! The matter is settled, they shall marry and have my Great-Grandchild," the old woman huffed, looking tall and proud. 

Martha let out a joyful cry, clapping her hands together in delight as Lafayette snd Adrienne burst tears of joy as Grandmare Lafayette smiled warmly as her steel gaze soften when she went to embrace them. Washington sighs with a warm smile, eyeing the overjoyed Alexander and Eliza knowingly as he muttered to himself, "They'll be next to have a baby..."

The minister was all too glad to finish up the ceremony for the French couple, but Sir de Noailles was far from happy from the gesture as he immediately left after stating his defeat. Though, disappointed they never got Adrienne's father's approval, Adrienne's mother and siblings were more warm and welcoming... besides her brother, Louis-Antonin, trying to strangle Lafayette for knocking up of his dear sister but came to ease after Lafayette swore on his life to be a good husband and father to Adrienne and their unborn child... through heavy coughs and breathes. 

Grandmare Lafayette spend the next hours scowlding her grandson for the indecency of dping marital deeds put of wedlock as she took Lafayette and Adrienne to their American Estate; beside the fact she already accepted them and their baby. Martha was overly excited for having another baby on the way, Washington followed pursued when she went arpund to help organized the baby shower.

Through out all the excitement, however, Alexander and Eliza went home... they were happy for their friends yet through out all the crazy events, they need to process of what happened. Making their way inside their apartment, locking door, the pair fell flat onto the couch, next to each other as they sigh tiredly,

"I don't know who I should feel more sorry for... our friends or the minister..." Alexander grumbled as he leaned onto Eliza's shoulder as she smiled warmly down him.

"Both?" She suggested as Alexander murmured an agreement, making her smie even mire as leabed back with a hum. "I'm glad that everything went alright."

"Yeah... but that baby will have a very... _interesting _life," Alexander sighs with a crook smile adhe added. "Not that I am judging my friend's parenting skills, but considering the man can't hold an egg without dropping... imagine him holding a baby."

"I'm sure with Adrienne's assistance, he'll manage," Eliza hummed and snuggled into his chest as Alexander sighs warmly, stroking her back.

"I guess..." he replied as they both hoped by the time the baby was born, Sir de Noailles warmed up to the thought and would embrace Lafayette like a son and welcome the baby to the world.

All they could do now is hope for the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> Phoof, I promise you, I'll write everyone a happy ending and fluff. Hamliza will have a baby soon, though!


End file.
